5 Sexually Questionable Yordles and One Ionian Flat
by The Fanfic Yordle
Summary: Currently some league of legends M/M yordle fanfiction. Warning, i'm generally inexperienced. and it's currently clean and cute, but might get dirty if I feel like it. Anything you guys notice that needs change, please tell me! Also, i update either a lot over a short period of time, or just not at all for a long time.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction, I hope you all enjoy M/M stuff. Its still in progress, here's about 2 pages worth i guess. I'll upload whenever i can. Please notify me of grammar mistakes and stuff.**

We all stood in our pajamas, yawning, scratching, waiting for Poppy to address us, her silver pigtails bouncing behind her as her steps caused a clanking sound with her heavy armor. She carried a clipboard, ticking off what looked like names. As she stepped down the line, she made sure everyone was in attendance. I myself could only focus on trying not to curl up and fall asleep. Poppy began shouting at us, as she often does. "Ok, yordles! Everyone necessary seems to be in attendance, so let me explain why I called you out here so early. We need to get ready for our yearly peace treaty update. Everyone will be split up as I see fit to update our peace treaties with other nations. I will be visiting Demacia for a short time to keep everything up to date with our new arrivals to the league. We're long due an update there. Kled, wherever he might be, is supposed to be resettling with Noxus, but we just have to hope for the best there. Corki will be going to Zaun…" She droned on and on until I realized she still hadn't called some people's names. I payed attention to make sure i wasn't yelled at some more. "And finally we have Ionia. They won't be that hard, and because I need to put the majority of you troublemakers somewhere, Rumble and Ziggs, you two should head to Ionia with Teemo and Kennen. Surely you two can handle them."

I noticed then she was staring at Kennen and I, so I open my eyes up a bit and nod attentively. "Also, if you end up running into Veigar, tell him he won't be able to take over the world. If he keeps trying we're going to have to actually try and stop him for once."

Ziggs snickered and skipped over to Kennen and I, Rumble angrily following. No one was happy this morning. I know I wanted to just lay in bed all day. Regardless, I waved to Ziggs and Rumble.

After getting enough clothing to last us a week, we proceeded onto the boat for our short trip to Ionia, me and Kennen in the lead, followed by Rumble and Ziggs, who were both nudging each other as the walked up the ramp to the boat. I turned to face Kennen. "So, how do you think we'll take care of these two?" I say at the yawning yordle, who was scratching behind his ear.

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure. Ionia sounds too peaceful for those two. They'll break everything." He chuckled and pat my back. "We'll keep them settled."

"Hopefully," I say.

"What? You doubt our power? They'll shut up if we keep em in line." We walked onto the ship and got into the cabin, realizing there were only two rooms.

"Erm… How should we sort this out?" I asked, blushing a tiny bit. I didn't want to have to share a bed with anyone, due to my sleeping habits.

"We could each take a room, and have those two sleep on the deck," he said, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb.

"No! That just seems cruel!" I say, giggling, then stopping myself, realizing that intended I wanted to share a room.

"Ok. We'll share a room." He says, opening the door to the room on the left, walking in.

"No, I…" He paused and turned back to face me. There was only one bed, as expected. "Yeah, sure. It'll only be for a few hours until we arrive, correct?"

"Supposedly. You never know for sure, though."

I could hear Poppy's armor clanking across the ship, confirming her leave. Kennen and I sat in the room, each on one bed. Then, the ship started rocking. I stood up, extending my arms to steady my balance. "W-woah. This boat is really rocky…" I say, swaying a bit.

"Here, I gotcha." Kennen stood up without issues and put his hands on my waist, standing behind me. "You feel more balanced?"

"I…" I blush, and try to avoid looking at Kennen or his hands on my hips. "Yeah." The rocking of the ship stops, and Kennen takes his hands off me. "I think the boat has calmed down."

"Y-yeah…" I stuttered, lamely. I leave my bags by my bed. "I think i'm going out on the deck, I need some fresh air…" I quickly power walk out the door, while blushing, as I run right into Rumble. "I… uh…. Sorry about that…. You and ziggs-"

"We're sharing rooms? Ok. Hey, you don't look to good."

He reaches over and puts his hand on my head. "Yeah, you're overheating."

"I… just gotta get some fresh air. I get seasick. Can I get by?" I try to push past him.

"Here, come with me, I have some fever medicine. You'll fall right asleep, and feel better by the time we get there. It's in the bathroom, let's go." He grabbed my hand and pulled me along past both rooms into the small bathroom. He had a small grey bag, and he unzips it open, revealing a collection of medicinal pills, in a variety of pinks, oranges and reds. He quickly nabs two pills and holds them out to me. "Want some water? I always had trouble swallowing pills, water always helped"

"Yeah… that'd be ok." He reached over with a small plastic cup and began to fill it up with water, then handed it out to me with a small, genuine smile, something Rumble doesn't normally do. He seemed a bit overly happy for some reason, completely unlike him. I popped both pills into my mouth, and took a big sip of water to swallow them.

"You seem extra happy today. What's got you happy?" I ask.

"I don't know. I need some time away from my mech. I've developed very bad sleeping problems."

"Ah, I understand."

He paused for a moment, looking at me, smiling lightly. "You want to rest in your room, or in my room?"

I think about it, then remember Kennen, sitting on the bed, wearing his cute… purple pajamas… "Let's go with your room."

"Alrighty, then. Let's go." He grabbed my hand and led me to his room, which had one bed, just like Kennen and I's. "Once you fall asleep, you'll feel better."

He pulled down the sheets and picked me up, him being slightly larger than me, and layed me on the bed, and tucked me in. I felt myself getting sleepy.

"This is really nice of you, Rumble…"

"Anytime, man," he says, laying down outside of the blankets, right beside me.

"...What are you doing?" I say, uncomfortably.

"It'll just help you sleep better."

Whether I liked i t or not, I had to admit, I did feel safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry its kinda too fast paced, I have cute plots to get to!**

When I did wake up, Rumble still laid behind me, snoozing, while Ziggs faced away from me on his bed, probably sleeping as well. I swung my feet off the bed, and stood up, arching my back as the cracking of my spine caused me to relax a bit.I made as little noise as possible, trying to let my friends sleep. I grabbed my shirt off the bed, which I probably ended taking off last night, due to my thick fur often causing me to overheat. I slid my shirt on and walked barefoot out onto the deck of the ship. I felt a lot better, my sea-sickness had faded. As I opened the door, I realized it was late at night. The stars illuminated the night sky, as the crashing of the waves was the only thing to be heard. Even though the ship had an automated engine and propellor, it was predominantly wood, and had a crow's nest and a massive sail. It was mainly for show, and it did look pretty on the night's water. I decided I'd climb up into the crow's nest, just to see if I could see if we'd passed Bilgewater, or even if we could see Ionia. As I climbed to the to the top, I did start to notice something unusual. The sky seemed generally empty, except for a few stars. There was one large cloud that shouldn't have been there. It seemed to be a dark indigo color, and we were heading right under it. The calm waters get ripped into roaring waves under the dark cloud. I look over to the yordle piloting the high tech ship. They had a deep blue fur, and seemed very intent on running us into this disaster. "What the hell are you doing?!" I shout.

They didn't seem to notice. I took out my handheld telescope I always kept on hand and extended it. I looked through it at the dark cloud, and my telescope identified it as a large, concentrated mass of evil sorcery. I shrunk my telescope back down to it's small tube shape. I slid down the rope, inflaming my hands from rope burn. I shook them off and sprinted to the cockpit. "We're going to run into that storm!"

The ship started rocking a bit, showing we were getting dangerously close to the storm. I grabbed the yordle's shoulder, and the they stumbled backwards. "What happened?" He asked, panicked.

"You've headed the ship right into a mass of dark energy. We need to get the sh-" I couldn't even finish my sentence before I was flung into the low wall of the ship. I bent over the edge, seeing I was only about 6 feet away from diving into the frigid night water. I heard a small cracking sound as I yelped, jumping back onto the deck. Cold rain started to pour from the skies, as the ship rocked. The dark blue yordle was nowhere to be seen, nor were my fellow shipmates. I doubt they are sleeping through this. I hopped over the rail and tried to go find my shipmates. The ship had a small flood pouring into the cabins, and the door seemed stuck when I tried to shove it open. I groaned and gave up, taking another look at the whirling mass of darkness. "There has to be some sort of source…" I say to myself.

The ship starts leaning a different way. I tried to steady my balance, to no avail. I was sent tumbling off the slippery wet wood, right into the mast of the ship. I groaned and pushed myself off, realizing the ship was about to tip over entirely. I pulled the latch of the ship open that stored the cargo and hopped in, trying to find a way into the cabin. As I expected, the ship had a massive hole in the side of it, letting water in up to my waist. I shoved some boxes around, looking for some sort of way up to the cabin. My flannel pajama pants were soaked up to my waistline, and I was freezing cold, shivering and gritting my teeth. I found another latch that seemed like it would go into somewhere in the cabin, and tried to push it open. With enough effort, it opened, and more freezing water poured out. I pull myself up, realizing I was in between Kennen and I's bed. Kennen stood on his bed, wearing dripping wet pajamas, like mine, but shirtless. "Teemo! What's going on?!" He shouted.

"We drove into some sort of storm! The cabin door is jammed, you have to come through the cargo room." I heard slamming on the door, and Ziggs shouting. "What's happening?!"

The door flung open, letting more water leak everywhere. Kennen quickly rolled up his pant legs, and then hopped down into the water with a splash. Ziggs and Rumble, who both looked displeased with the aquatic adventure, were trying to shove open the door. I heard a thundering blast, and more rushing water. "Uh, the doors open!" Ziggs yells.

We all run out to the deck, the pouring rain and crashing waves nearly deafening. "I need to turn off the engine!" Rumble shouts, running up to the helm of the ship, where the controls were.

Ziggs and Kennen were left staring at the thunderous mass in the air. Kennen shouted over the roaring noise. "What is that?!"

"I don't know, some dark magic! It's very powerful, and it's causing this massive storm!"

The ship tilts, throwing us to another side. This time, it was toward where we set down a ladder to leave the boat. The ladder came crashing down, as I barely caught myself on the rail. Kennen was leaning off the side of the boat, and Ziggs had disappeared. Without warning, one side of the ladder came loose, as I hung from the boat. I started pulling myself up, but I knew that the ladder was going to come loose entirely. I barely grabbed onto the ledge of the ship, my hands sliding off the edge of the drenched wood. "Help! Someone!" I shouted to the boat.

I squirmed, and pulled myself up, obviously my yelling didn't attract anyone. I scan around the deck of the ship to see if I can find anyone. All I saw was water, rain, crashing waves and the dark night. Rumble was missing from the controls, Kennen was missing from the ledge, and Ziggs was still completely gone. "Hi there."

I spun on my heels trying to locate the source of the sound, reaching into my empty pajama pocket looking for a weapon of sorts. "Who's there?"

"Aww, c'mon, you don't recognize me?"

The dark yordle stood in the rain, he removed his tall purple cap, revealing the tall dark ears I knew too well. "Veigar, what are you doing?"

"Well originally I was going to kill you." He snickered, his white teeth showing.

"Well that's not very friendly. Why would you want to that?" I chuckle back at him.

"Obviously, I'd be the most powerful yordle then."

I giggle lightly. "So i'm assuming you've seen Rumble, Ziggs, and Kennen around. You kept them safe, correct?"

"Yeah, they're at the flat we're staying at, with all of their belongings. I just wanted some alone time between us two."

"Of course, you flirt." I put my hands on my hips.

"You wanna come to the flat with everyone else?"

"Of course."

"Then give me a kiss." He smirked at me.

"Take me back already."

"One quick smooch?"

I quickly peck his cheek, as his eyes widen. I could tell that was a lot more than he was expecting.


	3. Chapter 3

A purple light swirled around us as little particles floated to the ground. The sogged planks of the ship were replaced by a stiff wooden flooring and wooden walls built around us. It was an upper class Ionian flat, placed on top of platforms that stood a few feet above the calm, bright waves that splashed up against the sandy beaches. And as Veigar and I fully appeared into the flat, I saw something unexpected. On our couch was Ziggs and Rumble, curled up next to each other. It looked cute and innocent at first, and then you realized that they were both shirtless, and most likely it wasn't just their shirts missing.

Veigar snorted and flopped down in one of the chairs near the couch, and snapped his fingers, his clothing switching from his purple robes into a white tank top and purple plaid pajama pants. "So was the baggage lost in the storm, or do I need to mooch things off your magic?" I ask, my clothing still dripping wet, forming a small puddle on the ground.

"They're in your guys's shared room."

"Shared… room?" I murmur as I wander past the kitchen and open a door with 2 queen sized beds on each side of the room.

Kennen sat on one of the beds, wearing a white tee-shirt and purple and yellow striped boxers. "So they either think all us yordles are really close and innocent, or really gay and promiscuous."

I chuckle gently and look in the closet, and see my green trunk sitting there. I nab it and drag it in front of the bed. "Well I'd like to change out of this soggy mess, so if you could head out… actually, you should go see what Rumble and Ziggs have been up to."

"Hm?" Kennen looked up at me as his ears poked up.

He stood and walked out into the room as I changed quickly into an old baggy tee shirt and pajama pants, and shuffled through the wooden hallways. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, looking at quite an embarrassing scene. Veigar sat laid back in a chair, his usual smug grin. Kennen sat in a chair opposite of Veigar's, with his usual unimpressed, disappointed look on his face. Both Zigg's and Rumble's glasses were strewn out onto the table, along with their underwear. It was easy to tell who's was who's, Rumble's being decent, humble blue boxers, while Ziggs had red briefs that would have clung tightly to his hips. Rumble looked embarrassed and his cheeks were bright red. Ziggs had his bright, wide eyes and his cheeky grin, and both yordles had a blanket covering their laps. "...and we just appeared on the couch, in our underwear…" Rumble said, shaking lightly.

"And then Rumble enjoyed his first time in bed with another yordle, or any species for that matter…" Ziggs giggled as Rumble furrowed his brow, punching Ziggs' shoulder lightly.

"Shuddup." Veigar chuckled along with Ziggs, and Kennen smiled a little.

"So what I'm hearing is-" I started, as Rumble jumped.

"T-Teemo!" Rumble stuttered.

"...little buddy Rumble got dirty with Ziggs. It's kinda cute, actually." Veigar, smirking.

"He needed a self confidence boost…" I say, laughing slightly.

"Shuddup, all of you." Rumble hugged his legs up to his chest, yanking the blanket off of Ziggs, who was left exposed.

"Well that's not very nice." Ziggs chuckled, jumping up, and running over to the room to get dressed.

"It's four in the morning. We'll talk about this tomorrow…" Kennen got up and headed to the room. Rumble got up and followed, the blanket wrapped around his waist. I got myself a glass of warm milk to end this mess of a day, and Veigar went and collapsed on the couch.

Rumble ended up getting back together with his cuddle buddy Ziggs for the night, and Kennen and I fell asleep with our backs against each other, not wanting to add to the night's commotion.


	4. Chapter 4

**IM SORRY I'VE BEEN SO INACTIVE! I HOPE I CAN POST MORE AND I KNOW THIS IS KINDA LOW QUALITY I JUST FEEL BAD FOR DOING NOTHING OK ENJOY**

I shoved my face into my soft pillow, squeezing my eyes shut against the blinding light coming from outside. I heard Kennen's voice say "T-Teemo?"

I heard multiple voices giggling, and I slowly blinked my eyes open. "What are you up to?"

I looked up and saw Kennen. "Hm? Oh, just hugging my-" I stopped, looked down at my pillow and realized it was Kennen's lower stomach, not any kind of pillow. I'd also realized i'd drooled a little on him.

More giggling followed, as Rumble, Ziggs and Veigar all stood around the bed. I immediately sat up and blushed, looking away. "S-sorry about that…" I stutter, lamely.

"I swear, everyone in this flat is gay…" Veigar said while chuckling.

"We've seen your search history, you're into some dark stuff, Veig." Rumble grinned at Veigar who blushed, and shuffled out of the room with his head down.

"Well we got to get going, let's get dressed and discuss the renewal of the peace treaties and stuff." Kennen says, sitting up, stretching.

"Yup." I say, reaching over to push myself over Kennen and out of bed, as I quickly push myself off of his upper thigh. I realize my mistake and retract my hand quickly.

"Hold it, tiger. Don't get all handsy with me." Kennen chuckled.

Ziggs and Rumble had wandered off to the bathroom or something, holding hands and giggling to each other, and I leaped over Kennen to evacuate the awkward situation. "Uh… the thing is today!" I loudly shouted before running out of the room and sitting in the main room in nothing but my boxers.

"Trouble with your boyfriend?"

"Shut up Vei."

"You didn't say no."

"I will kill you."

"At least get some clothes on."

I storm off to the room, checking if Kennen is there first. When I realize the room is empty I quickly slide in and pull on the dress clothes that I prepared, a dark blue pinstripe suit with a white undershirt and an orange tie. I didn't particularly like it but it's the only thing that still fit. I then rush into the bathroom and notice everyone else there, doing normal morning activities. Kennen, who was also wearing a nice suit, was brushing his teeth. Ziggs was putting on deodorant, Rumble swishing some mouthwash around in his mouth, and Veigar, trying to gel down a poof of fur between his ears, and ultimately failing. "Couldn't you two… three?... have worn something nicer? We're negotiating the peace treaties."

"I'm not going to that boring stuff." Veigar gave up on his fur and put his hat back on. "You two gay dads take care of your gay sons and leave me out of it."

"Woah woah woah!" Ziggs giggles. "We'd be the dads for sure."

"Oh, of course!" Rumble followed up.

"Shut up, you two. I swear to god, we need to get leashes for you or something," said Kennen, adjusting his bowtie.

"Kinky." Veigar grinned and walked out of the bathroom.

"Ok, who's ready to negotiate?" I say, changing the topic.

A chorus of groans and complaints murmured through the group as we shuffled out the door.


End file.
